No Way Out
by Awesomo3000
Summary: Alvin hasn't been entirely truthful to Brittany, and now that she's found out his secret, she'll never forgive him. And he doesn't blame her. I mean, how can he face another day after what he's done? Based on Phil Collins' song "No Way Out".
1. No Way Out

**Hey, guys, it's me, Awesomo3000! And I'm back with a new story! Alvittany one-shot, CGI version! NOTE: In this, the Munks are 18 and the Ettes are 17. And the Chipettes live with Miss Miller in this story.**

**I was listening to Phil Collins' song "No Way Out" from the film Brother Bear, and it was just so touching. And that's where I got the idea for this fanfic. I altered a few of the words so it would fit the story better.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Listen to the song while reading this, it'll really capture the mood! And please read and review! :)**

"Alvin Seville, I can't believe you! You lying little prick!" Brittany screamed in furious anger at Alvin's terrified face. He cringed at each harsh word thrown at him.

"I can't believe it! You've been lying to me for all these years!" she yelled, slapping him hard across the face, "I thought you loved me, but all this time, you've really been dating that bitch Charlene behind my back!" Alvin rubbed his cheek better as he turned back to face his enraged female counterpart.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry…" he began.

"Sorry? Well you should be!" Brittany replied angrily, her normally angelic voice rising to a shriek, "For three years, you've been breaking my heart! You never came to any of my birthday parties or celebrations or even sent me a damn card! You always forgot, cos you were always hanging out with that bitch secretly! And every time I mention to you that you didn't turn up, you always reply the same thing: "Sorry, babe, I've been really busy lately." And yeah, you were busy, alright! Busy with HER!" Alvin began to feel more and more guilty as Brittany ranted at him.

"Look, Britt, I now know what I did was wrong." He said sadly, "And I'm…"

"Oh, don't say you're sorry and that you love me, Alvin, cos I know you don't really mean it!" Brittany snapped, "And if you think I love you and I'm just gonna accept your apology so everything will magically go back to being happy again, you're sadly freaking mistaken!"

"But, Brittany…"

"Oh, just shut up, Alvin! Cos I'm sick of you and your excuses! What you've done is unforgivable! You can die for all I care!" Brittany shouted, "Oh, and you know what? Speaking of mistakes, I've made a few. But my biggest mistake was ever being with you!" Alvin's brown eyes widened when he heard those words.

"Wh-What do you mean?" he stuttered, praying in his head that she wouldn't say those words.

"You know exactly what I mean, Alvin!" Brittany responded in fury, "We're done! Finished! It's over! For good!" With that, Brittany picked up her pink bag, turned on her heel and stormed through the corridor and out of the school with the other students, leaving behind a shocked and heartbroken Alvin all alone.

0o0o0o0

When Alvin finally arrived back home that evening, after a long depressed walk, he was greeted by a really worried Dave and Simon.

"Alvin, where've you been?" Dave asked, "It's past five o'clock." Alvin sighed deeply.

"Sorry, I just decided to walk home instead." He muttered in reply.

"Well Theodore's just finished cooking some dinner." Simon responded, gesturing to Theodore coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Alvin." He said happily, "You want some dinner? I cooked your favourite, chicken fried rice!" Alvin sighed and turned away from his younger brother.

"Thanks, Theodore, but no thanks. I'm not hungry." He said sadly, going up the stairs to his bedroom and shutting the door behind him, locking it. As soon as he was inside, he lay down on his bed, tears welling up in his eyes. He then turned to look at the picture frame on the shelf by the side of his bed. Inside it was a photograph of him and Brittany onstage at the International Music awards. They both looked so happy together. Alvin turned away, closed his eyes and finally let the tears trickle down his cheeks and onto his pillow. It was all his fault that he had now lost the girl of his dreams. She had loved him and trusted him and now she wanted nothing to do with him. And there was nothing he could do that would change her mind.

"I'm sorry, Brittany." He whispered, "I love you." He knew she would never forgive him for what he did. And he didn't blame her. How could she possibly forgive him after what he had done? He didn't know if he could face another day again. Alvin then stopped crying as he thought of something. With that, he got off his bed and opened his drawer, taking out a video camera. He then balanced it on the shelf, picked up his guitar by his bed and sat down on his chair in the middle of the wide angle lense.

When he had finally finished recording, he reached across and turned off the camera. Then, using his laptop, he burned the recent footage onto a blank DVD he had. Alvin got off the chair and reached under his bed, pulling out a dusty shoebox. Taking off the lid, he looked at what was inside: a shiny black gun. Taking the gun, he held it close to the side of his head, tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. I love you." He whispered quietly, "Goodbye."

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, at the Millers residence down the street, the Chipettes were all in the living room while Miss Miller was in the kitchen, busy cooking some dinner for them. Eleanor was on the table, drawing some lovely pictures. Jeanette was sitting peacefully on the comfy chair, doing some maths homework in her book. And Brittany was slouched on the couch on her iPod, randomly flicking through different songs. She was still furious after the unforgivable, inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental secret she had found out from her ex-boyfriend today. She had sworn to herself that she would never speak to him again after that. And here she wasn't. Just then, there was a loud ring from the doorbell.

"I wonder who that is." Said Eleanor, rushing to the front door and opening it with a smile. But her smile faded when she saw who it was. Dave, Simon and Theodore were all standing there, their eyes red with tears. Miss Miller came over to them anxiously as they all walked in.

"David, dear," she asked kindly, "What's the matter?" Wiping the tears out of his eyes, Dave gave Miss Miller a hug.

"We came to give something to Brittany." He said, the tears rising in his eyes again, "Something terrible's happened." Jeanette came over and gave Simon a hug, as Eleanor gave Theodore one too. Brittany walked over to them, looking quite confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Still crying, Simon took something out from behind his back and handed it to her. It was something flat wrapped in brown paper.

"Alvin wanted us to give this to you." He said between sobs. Brittany looked at the label taped onto the brown paper. It said _Please give to Brittany, my love_in Alvin's handwriting. Curiously, Brittany tore off the paper, revealing a blank DVD with her name on it. She then went into the living room and carefully placed it into the DVD player under the TV. Everybody then sat down on the couch, Dave, Simon and Theodore with tears welling up in their eyes. There was a bit of static on the TV, before Alvin finally appeared on the screen, sitting on the chair in the middle of his bedroom. Finally he spoke.

"Hey, Brittany, it's me, Alvin." He said sadly, "Now before you turn off this DVD out of hatred, just hear me out." Curiously, Brittany remained on the couch where she was and continued to stare at the screen.

"Listen, Britt, I just want to say… I'm really sorry for what I did." Alvin continued quietly, "If you hate me, I understand. And I know you're never gonna forgive me, so I thought… what's the point of living?" Brittany's electric blue eyes widened at these words. She prayed it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"And I really hope this song I'm about to sing can show you how I really feel about all this." Alvin said on the screen. With that, Alvin reached down by his feet and picked up his guitar. He then softly strummed the strings and began to sing gently:

_Everywhere I turn  
I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
The things I've done  
I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got  
But the path I seek  
Is hidden from me now_

_Brittany,_  
_I let you down_  
_You trusted me, believed in me_  
_And I let you down_  
_Of all the things I hid from you_  
_I cannot hide the shame_  
_And I pray someone, something will come_  
_To take away the pain_

_There's no way_  
_Out of this dark place_  
_No hope, no future_  
_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_  
_I can't face another day_

Brittany felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes as Alvin put the guitar down on the floor and looked sadly at the camera again.

"I'm really sorry, Brittany. I'll never forgive myself for breaking your heart." He said, "So… goodbye. I love you, always have and always will." With that, Alvin then reached his arm out to the corner of the screen, and the TV screen filled with static again. Brittany finally let her tears fall out of her eyes and down her furry cheeks, as everyone else cried too.

"What… what happened?" she asked Dave, Simon and Theodore. Finally Theodore spoke up and said the dreaded words.

"We heard a bang upstairs and went into his room to see if he was alright." He replied, choking up. So Simon continued for him.

"But when we got in… we found him on the floor… in a puddle of his own blood." He said. Miss Miller and the Chipettes all gasped in horror.

"You mean he's…" Jeanette asked. Simon forlornly nodded his head in response.

"He had a gun in her left hand… and the wrapped up DVD in his other hand." Dave said, "Brittany, I'm so sorry." Brittany's eyes filled up with even more tears as the horrible truth sank in.

"No…" she whispered, "I don't believe it. I won't believe it!" With that, she quickly leapt down from the couch and out the front door, ignoring the calls from her sisters and Miss Miller. Desperately, she ran as fast as she could up the street to the house of the Sevilles. But she stopped and stared in horror. She could see an ambulance parked outside and two doctors wheeling a bed out of the Seville house, covered in a white sheet with an all-too-familiar small figure underneath it. Brittany stared for a moment, before getting down onto her knees on the pavement, crying her eyes out. Alvin Seville, the chipmunk she loved and cared about, was now gone. Dead. And it was all because of her.

"Alvin, I'm so sorry!" she screamed up to the sky, tears pouring down her face like two waterfalls, "It's all my fault! I wish I could… If there was some way… I'd give anything to make it right again!" But it was too late for that now. Still sobbing, Brittany buried her face in her paws, not baring the sight of her now dead ex-boyfriend being placed inside the ambulance.

"I love you too, Alvin." She whispered at last, once it had driven off into the distance, "I'm sorry."

**Well that's my story. :,( I actually cried while writing this. I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review. And don't worry, I WILL update Chipwrecked soon, I'm still working on the chapter. Until then, ****Awesomo3000 out! :)**


	2. Alternate ending

**Hey, guys, it's me again, Awesomo3000! :)**

**Now I noticed for this story, some of you weren't satisfied or didn't like the ending for No Way Out, saying stuff like "Did Alvin have to die?" or "I'm crying now! You made Alvin die!" So I decided to write an alternate ending to this in hopes to make you happy.**

**So here it is! I hope you like it, please read and review! :)**

Meanwhile, at the Millers residence down the street, the Chipettes were all in the living room while Miss Miller was in the kitchen, busy cooking some dinner for them. Eleanor was lying on her stomach on the table, drawing some lovely pictures. Jeanette was sitting peacefully on the comfy armchair, doing some maths homework in her book. And Brittany was slouched on the couch on her iPod, randomly flicking through different songs. She was still furious after the unforgivable, inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, deceitful, immoral, thoughtless, hurtful secret she had found out from her ex-boyfriend today. She had sworn to herself that she would never speak to him again after that. And here she wasn't.

"Brittany?" called Eleanor, looking up from her pictures. Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and took one of her earphones out.

"Yeah, Ellie?"

"I know you're mad at Alvin, and I understand why," her younger sister replied, Brittany frowning at the mention of his name, "But I'm sure he is very sorry for what he did. Just try to give him a chance."

"Give him a chance?" Brittany repeated like Eleanor was insane, "Eleanor, he had a chance and he blew it! He broke my heart! He's been breaking it for three whole years! He's nothing but a heartless jerk and I hate him! I'm glad I'm not with him now! In fact, the way I see it, he can _die_ for all I care!" Her sisters gasped at the sound of this.

"Britt, you don't mean that!" said Jeanette in disbelief.

"Oh, I do, Jen. Believe me." Brittany replied coldly, going back to her iPod. Just then, before any of them could say anything else, there was a short metallic click sound from the door.

"Mail's here!" called Eleanor. Putting down the ladle she was holding, Miss Miller walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. She then bent down and picked up the recent mail that had come through the slot. Her eyes widened slightly at the writing.

"Brittany, dear!" she called to the living room. Hearing her adoptive mother's voice, Brittany quickly took out her earphones.

"Yes?"

"There's something here for you!" Her electric blue eyes widening with interest, Brittany laid her iPod down and leapt down from the couch, running to the front door. Once she was there, Miss Miller handed her the piece of mail. It was something wrapped in brown paper and a flat round shape. Brittany looked at the label taped to it. The writing on it read _To Brittany, my love _in Alvin's handwriting. Brittany instantly frowned at this.

"Oh, great, now what does he want?" she muttered as she tore off the paper. She now held in her paws a blank DVD with her name written on it with a black marker pen.

"Ugh, probably some dopey apology video with a love song in it or something." She muttered to herself, going into the living room with it. Jeanette looked up from her maths book and saw the DVD in Brittany's paws.

"Hey, Britt, what's that you're holding?" she asked from the armchair.

"Just something I got in the mail from Alvin." Brittany replied in an uncaring tone. With that, she placed it into the DVD player under the TV and sat back down on the couch. Miss Miller came into the living room as the three Chipettes watched the screen curiously. There was a bit of static on the TV, before Alvin finally appeared on the screen, sitting on the chair in the middle of his bedroom. Finally he spoke.

"Hey, Brittany, it's me, Alvin." He said sadly. Brittany rolled her eyes straight away and she began to walk to the edge of the couch.

"Now before you turn off this DVD out of hatred, just hear me out." Alvin said on the screen. So Brittany remained on the couch where she was and continued to stare at the screen.

"Listen, Britt, I just want to say… I'm really sorry for what I did." Alvin continued quietly, "If you hate me, I understand. And I know you're never gonna forgive me, so I thought… what's the point of living?" Brittany's eyes widened slightly at those words. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"And I really hope this song I'm about to sing can show you how I really feel about all this." Alvin said on the screen. With that, Alvin reached down by his feet and picked up his guitar.

_Ugh, this is gonna be some song saying he loves me or something, I just know it._ Brittany thought to herself. But instead, Alvin softly strummed the strings and began to sing gently in quite a sad tone:

_Everywhere I turn  
I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
The things I've done  
I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got  
But the path I seek  
Is hidden from me now_

_Brittany,  
I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
And I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
To take away the pain_

_There's no way out  
Of this dark place  
No hope  
No future_

_I know I can't be free  
But I can't see  
Another way_

_And I can't face  
Another day_

Brittany felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes as Alvin then put the guitar down on the floor and looked sadly at the camera again.

"I'm really sorry, Brittany. For everything. I'll never forgive myself for breaking your heart." He said, "So… goodbye. I love you, always have and always will." With that, Alvin then reached his arm out to the corner of the screen to turn off the camera filming, and the TV screen then filled with static again. Brittany then finally let her tears trickle down her furry cheeks, along with Jeanette, Eleanor and Miss Miller.

"See?" asked Eleanor between her sniffs, "He really is sorry for what happened."

"Why, what happened?" asked Miss Miller, gently dabbing her eyes with a tissue. But when she looked, Brittany was already sprinting on all fours out of the living room and out the front door. Ignoring the calls of "Come back!" and "Where are you going?" from her sisters and Miss Miller, Brittany kept running as fast as she could down the street until she got to the Seville household. Desperately, she leapt up and pressed the doorbell. She waited anxiously for a few moments, before Theodore finally came and opened up the door.

"Yes?" he said, "Oh, hi, Brit…" But he was interrupted as Brittany shot straight through the open door and up the staircase.

"…tany." He finished lamely. Upstairs, Brittany screeched to a halt outside Alvin's closed bedroom door. She then carefully opened it a tiny crack and peeked in through the thin gap. Alvin was sitting on his bed, on his phone talking to someone.

"Look, it has to be this way, alright?" He said into the phone, trying to hold back his tears, "I don't think we should see each other again." Brittany kept on listening, wondering who it was.

"I have my reasons." Alvin spoke, as if replying to a question, "Listen, there's someone else, alright? I'm sorry, Charlene, but it's over." Brittany's eyes widened in surprise; he was actually breaking up with Charlene over the phone for her.

"I'm sorry, okay? Now goodbye." Alvin finished, shutting his phone. The pink clad Chipette watched as Alvin placed his phone on his bedside table, and opened his drawer. He fished around inside with his paw before pulling out something shiny and black. Brittany put her paw to her mouth and silently gasped as she instantly recognised it as a gun. Her eyes widened in horror as the red clad chipmunk cocked the gun and then held it to the side of his head, his paw trembling on the trigger.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. I love you." He whispered quietly, tears running down his face, "Goodbye." His paw then got ready to pull the trigger. Brittany couldn't stand watching this any longer.

"STOP!" she cried, pushing open the door. Quick as a flash, she leapt onto Alvin's bed and smacked the gun out of his paws and onto the floor. Both of Alvin's hazel eyes widened in shock as he looked at his female counterpart, tears pouring down her face like two waterfalls.

"Brittany…" he whispered in surprise. Finally, without hesitation, Brittany flung herself into Alvin's arms and hugged him tight, sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

"Oh, Alvin… Alvin, I'm so sorry." She cried into his sweater, her tears drenching it, "This is all my fault. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"You… stopped me." Alvin breathed, still in shock from what had just happened.

"Of course I stopped you, Alvin! I had to!" Brittany sobbed, "I couldn't just let you kill yourself in front of me."

"But… I thought you hated me." Alvin replied. Brittany finally pulled out of the bonecrushing hug and looked into his eyes, still crying her eyes out.

"I didn't mean all those things I said… I was just mad, that's all." She responded between sobs, "I didn't mean for you to try and… kill yourself. Besides, I watched that DVD you sent me… and it touched me. And when I saw you with that gun…" Unable to finish her sentence, she then hugged him again, once again crying into his shoulder. Alvin gently hugged her back.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Brittany." He whispered softly.

"No, it's not." Sobbed the Chipette, "You almost committed suicide because of me."

"I know. And for that, I'm really sorry." Alvin responded, "After all those things you said to me today, I thought it would make you happy if I was dead, like you said." Brittany continued to sob as she remembered yelling at Alvin earlier:

"_What you've done is unforgivable! You can die for all I care!"_

"I was just mad, I never meant that." She wept.

"I know." Alvin said again, "I even broke up with Charlene for you."

"Yeah, I know. After I watched that DVD, I ran over here and listened to you on the phone." The pink clad Chipette replied through her sobs, "I love you, Alvin Seville. I never want you to leave me. Ever." The red clad chipmunk smiled gently and then tilted her chin up so he was looking at her.

"I love you too, Brittany Miller." He responded softly, wiping a tear away from her eye, "And I promise I will never leave you. Ever." A smile now planted on her face, Brittany's lips crashed against Alvin's without hesitation, the two of them embracing in a deep, passionate kiss. Brittany sobbed with joy behind Alvin's lips, incredibly glad that her Alvin wasn't dead. Finally, after a whole minute of kissing, Brittany pulled away and hugged her male counterpart again.

"I'm truly sorry for everything that happened, Britt." Alvin whispered into her ear, hugging her back, "I'll make it all up to you, I promise." Hearing this, Brittany smiled.

"Thank you, Alvin." She whispered, closing her eyes happily.

**Well that's the alternate ending, I hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope that satisfied all you reviewers who thought that the other ending could've been better. Please read and review! :)**

**So, until my next AATC story, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
